Little Secret
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Mikado and Izaya have a little secret, but then what happens when Kida accidentally finds out about it?...or was it an accident? 2-Shot. First Durarara! fan fiction. Might be some OOC. IzayaxMikado.
1. 01

A/n: All right a little 2-shot here ^^~. Honestly I got this idea from a Youtube video, so this part is partly based on the song. The other one isn't though. Oh yeah sorry for any OCC…I am still getting used to these characters personalities. I have only seen 10 episodes, which is why. Anyways here we go~

* * *

><p><strong>~Little Secret~ 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikado POV:<p>

I sigh as I listen to Kida talk about girls. He never stops talking about them; even though I have already told him at least a million times that I am not interested in them. He doesn't seem to listen and keeps talking and talking. He doesn't even seem to notice that there is a blackette with a smirk on his face waiting outside the school gates for us. I sigh and I am about to tell him that Izaya is there, but Kida seems to finally notice him. He stops walking, and pulls me close protectively. Ever since that day that Kida hadn't been with me when Celty and Izaya showed up, he hadn't left my side, and when we saw Celty, who he still didn't know, and Izaya he became rather protective, even if people called him weird or something. I knew Izaya just got a kick out of it, and well Celty had called it sweet unlike Izaya who had called it weird. I really didn't care what they thought about it, what I thought it was, was annoying. Because now Kida wouldn't leave me alone, not even at my house. He had pretty much started staying over every night, despite me telling him I really didn't want him there every night. I needed my privacy after all, and I had finally convinced him to stay at his home tonight, but now I kind of regretted it.

I knew Izaya had something in mind with that look…and he would get it done no matter what. Kida pulls me the other way, and I know I have to follow, well things don't always go as planned. I felt another arm go around me and lift me up, followed by a yelp from Kida. I see him on the ground, rubbing his head. He looks up and his eyes snap to a red like color. I hear Izaya laugh and then I sigh, knowing he has me over his shoulder. I can't really do anything as he starts to carry me off. If I tell him to stop or something a switchblade will meet my neck, and then things will only get worse. This is one reason I was afraid to be with Izaya, though I had no choice in the matter since he 'insisted' we should go on a date or something. That was when it clicked in my mind. Today was the day I had agreed to go somewhere with Izaya…which meant what just happened was because I had forgotten about it. And well what was going to happen next would also be a result of me forgetting.

It wasn't like Izaya noticed though, since he probably knew I would forget which must be why he came to get me. Though he could have come to my house and not the school. That way nothing would seem out of the ordinary to Kida-kun, annndddd he wouldn't be chasing after us right now. I sigh and shake my head as Izaya just moves even faster. I can tell he has that smirk on his face, and to him this is all a game. I have never understood his thinking, and I know I probably will never understand it. I don't even think Celty-san understands what is going through Izaya's head. Oh well then really…there is no way to find out. I wince as Kida yells for Izaya to set me down, but Izaya-san only complies by turning around, running backwards. He says something that I don't catch then turns the right way again. He keeps running until we come to a familiar place. I know this place by heart by now. It's Izaya-san's house. I don't even know how the hell we got here so quickly, nor do I know why Kida-kun still hasn't stopped following. I honestly couldn't blame him though since it probably looked like Izaya was going to hurt me…, which he might I, sigh and then blink as the door to Izaya's home closes. I hear banging, Kida-kun wanting in. Izaya says nothing before setting me down on the couch and walking somewhere. He comes back not to long after words, and I can tell he has something in mind. Before I can say or do anything he has my pants and boxers removed. I blush, and go to move away only to have him pull me back. I squirm.

"Orihara-san. W-what are you doing?" I stammer. I can just see the smirk that is plastered on his face. I squirmed still as I felt him touch me in different places before feeling something pushed inside of me. I jerked around a bit, not feeling right. He didn't stop though and pushed it in all of the way. I had to wonder what it was, but soon I found out. I squirmed, feeling a vibe coming from my backside. I knew what it was, and I cursed Izaya for putting it inside of me. It felt slightly good, but at the same time it felt really, really weird. I gripped the carpet that was beneath me, and tried to keep my breath straight. He pushed my boxers and pants back up, making it seem like he had done nothing before whispering something to me that made my heart pound and then he stood up and headed for the door.

I got up slowly, shivering as I did, and managed to sit straight up on the couch as I watched him open the door slightly. I felt uncomfortable the whole time while he talked with Kida-kun. There were often times when loud yelling came from the other, which Izaya dismissed and talked in his normal tone. Soon enough the door closed, despite Kida-kun still banding on the door. Izaya came back over to me and smirked. I swallowed, not even wanting to know what he had in mind now. I found out soon enough or course as he started removing my clothing. I blushed slightly, and then gripped his shoulders tightly as he grabbed the vibrator that was inside of me. He slightly moved it and I gripped onto him tighter. He started to move it around inside of me, and I couldn't help but let out a few sounds. I knew he was playing around with me, but at the moment I couldn't do much about it. Then again this was better than the first time when he had tied me up and did as he pleased with me, which made me wonder why the heck I was still in love with him even after he did that to me without thinking about my opinion…then again just as he said he had gotten me to start enjoying this, much to my dislike. I couldn't help but let the sounds out of my mouth, and then before I realized it the door started to open…and Izaya's smirk widened…

* * *

><p>An: Alright leaving it there. ^^~. The last part should be up soon enough. Man I am being so mean to poor Mikado~


	2. 02:End

Well here you are. Chapter 2, and the last chapter of Little Secrets. ^^~ Honestly I hoped this turned out good, since still I am not used to the character personalities. But still I tried. Eheh...so yeah sorry for the OOC ness that comes from this. Anyways I really hope you like it~and just to say this is the first time I have wrote a fic like this, I mean where the friend finds his best friend and someone dangerous doing something like this in a situation like this owo. Also this chapter is in 3rd person POV.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Little Secret~2<span>**

* * *

><p><em>It's our little secret Mikado-kun~<em>

* * *

><p>Kida was about ready to bust the door down. He knew Izaya had <em>his <em>Mikado-kun in there, and he wanted him back! He was annoyed enough with the informant showing up at school, but this crossed the line. Taking _his Mikado _away from him was not something he would tolerate, and Izaya could care less. He angrily yelled at the informant when he opened the door finally and yet the older male seemed to make nothing of it and dismissed the yelling with a wave of his hand. He closed the door on Kida, pissing him off even more. He started banging on the door again, and much to his dismay it opened, almost making him topple over. He groaned and slowly sat up, but what he saw before him only made him wish he wasn't seeing it. Before him Izaya had Mikado pretty much pinned against the couch, and was holding onto a vibrator that he had placed inside of Mikado. Kida's anger erupted then, and he really wanted to kill the informant. Mikado wasn't some toy, and yet Izaya seemed to think of him that way, despite the fact that Mikado was indeed a _human_. Which made Kida confused. A human could be owned maybe, but that wasn't exactly allowed now-a-days...so then what was Izaya doing?

* * *

><p>Mikado knew Kida was seeing the scene that was happening, but he couldn't do anything to stop Izaya. Izaya had moved him into another position and had removed the vibrator from him, but was now pushing his manhood inside. It was all but to much for Mikado to bare. First of all his best friend was seeing this, and second of all the little secret he and Izaya had been keeping was out in the open now. Mikado gripped the older man's shoulders tightly and panted into his ear as he moved in and out. Mikado closed his eyes, his throat to sore to make a sound. He wanted this to stop though. He wanted to explain it all to his friend, and get this all to end...but before he could do anything Kida ran out of the building, not bothering to look back at the two. Izaya smiled and kept doing the same thing over and over to Mikado 'till both reached they're climax. After that Izaya held Mikado and the two ended up kissing, but soon enough it was disrupted by a loud angry.<p>

"IZZZZAAAAYYYYAAA!"

Izaya shot up quickly, and chuckled a bit to himself. "Looks like Kida~Kun told Shizo-chan~" He said in a tone Mikado hated to hear. A _playful _tone. A _deadly _tone. It just _meant_ something bad _was_ going to happen and _soon. _Mikado hated hearing that tone, badly, more so because when he heard it, he knew Izaya was going to do something stupid. And it normally involved him in the plan as well. That was not something Mikado looked forward to, more so in a situation like this one. Izaya got up without bothering to get Mikado though, but looked back. "Behave for me my little Mikado~" He said before leaving.

Mikado stayed where he was, slightly afraid to go anywhere. He heard a few crashes and other things before the door opened and Izaya ran in with Shizo hot on his heels. Kida came running in after them and went over to Mikado, hugging him tightly. Mikado sweat-dropped and sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing.

* * *

><p>It was a while before everything calmed down, and thankfully Kida nor Shizo knew that Izaya and Mikado were going out, well that was until later that night when Shizo had somehow gotten wrapped up in helping Izaya out in exchange for Izaya not telling about what happened in that hour that he and Shizo were alone. In that time period a lot of confusion happened, and along with it the little secret Mikado and Izaya had slipped from Izaya's mouth. After that Kida had pulled Mikado off and demanded to know everything, in the process shaking Mikado until he was dizzy. Shizo had wanted to once more kill Izaya, sadly he couldn't unless he wanted his and Izaya's secret to get out (The last thing he needed right now). Nether Kida nor Shizo were two happy about the whole thing, but they didn't stop it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only a few months later when Celty found out about it, and literally tried to kill Izaya, which Shinra found rather amusing. However when Shinra got in trouble for telling Izaya about how innocent Mikado was, he was the one Celty was aiming to kill. During this time period Mikado had been getting random visits from Celty, Shinra, and Izaya. When Shinra or Izaya came it was to get away from Celty, and when Celty came it was to make sure he was still in one piece. Mikado still found all of this odd and amazing. Even though Celty threatened him Izaya didn't listen and always came to see Mikado, give him a kiss, and other things as well.<p>

Then it all came crashing down when Izaya's little sisters and Mikado's family somehow caught word of the whole thing. Kida backed Mikado up, and shockingly Shizo backed Izaya up, well there was a reason and Mikado knew it was because Izaya had dirt on Shizo, and Shizo really didn't want it to be let out. In the end nothing came out the way it should have. Mikado was forced to live with his aunt and uncle, and Izaya had gotten himself almost killed by his sisters for liking Mikado. Yet they didn't stop seeing each other. It was odd for them to not be around each other a lot, but it was better than nothing. They often chatted online at that.

* * *

><p>Then Mikado got a shocking message, Izaya had said:<p>

_Yo. Mikado I really want to ask you something. And you know. It wont cost you a thing to reply to this, well maybe a few, never mind. Just reply to this...Mikado is I asked you to marry me what would you say?_

Mikado about fell out of his chair. He smiled though and replied.

_If you mean it. Then yes._

* * *

><p><strong>An: All in all, I actually like how this turned out~**_  
><em>


End file.
